Planes
by Erzs
Summary: Ha derrotado al malo, solo falta salvar a la chica. Pero no todo sale según lo planeado. Situado en la película a estrenarse de Deadpool. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Lo que esperamos de Deadpool" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel, Fox y demás.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Lo que esperamos de Deadpool" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

Lo hice basándome en lo que nos han dado de la trama hasta ahora. Disfruten~

* * *

Ajax se encontraba en el suelo desangrado. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era rescatar a su chica, rescatar a Vanessa. Ella se encontraba en un barco, cerca del muelle donde él estaba, custodiada por quien sabe cuántos matones que el hombre muerto a sus pies había dejado.

Ella era la razón de todo esto y por fin la recuperaría. Aunque no estaba seguro si ella lo aceptaría, ahora con el rostro desfigurado.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una luz brillante apareció ante él, encegueciéndolo brevemente. Cuando su vista se clarifico, un hombre de apariencia musculosa se encontraba ante él.

Su cabello era blanco y su brazo metálico. Tenía una enorme arma que no alcanzaba a reconocer (¿Sobre compensando algo?) y uno de sus ojos desprendía una luz. Portaba un vistoso traje azul y, aunque pareciera imposible, mas bolsillos que los propios.

—Hola grande y musculoso chico malo, ¿has venido a castigarme? –después de notar la mirada desconcertada del otro se detuvo — ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

—Wade Wilson, he venido del futuro para advertirte…

—Si bueno, tendrás que esperar un momento que tengo que salvar a mi chica y terminar esta historia. Me lo dirás en el después de créditos o algo así. –se dio la vuelta con el plan de tirarse al agua y nadar hasta su "amada" pero fue detenido por la mano del contrario en su hombro.

—No puedo permitir eso, esto es lo que he venido a advertirte. Tienes que dejar que ese barco explote. Debes dejar que ocurra lo que ocurrirá.

— ¿Explotar? Oh mierda. ¡Vanessa! –apartó su mano y trato de correr hacia el bote mientras oía el murmuro del contrario.

—No quería tener que hacer esto Wade –usando el poder de su mente le voló la cabeza, sabiendo que se recuperaría, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para impedir que siguiera con su plan.

Y en ese momento todo se apagó para el mercenario, mientras el dolor de su cerebro explotando fue lo último que sintió.

…

Cuando su cabeza se regeneró lo suficiente y pudo abrir sus ojos notó que seguía en el mismo muelle. Su primer instinto fue voltear la cabeza hacía el barco, con la esperanza de que siguiera ahí y de poder cumplir su cometido. Desafortunadamente lo único que quedaba eran los restos quemándose, el olor y la humareda se levantaba mientras un pensamiento culpable se deslizaba en su mente. Pensamiento rápidamente remplazado por las ansias asesinas hacía el hombre que impidió su rescate.

—Tu, hijo de… -su mirada se perdió en la extraña chica a sus pies. Tenía algunos moretones y algunas heridas superficiales, pero nada grave. Lo que en realidad llamó su atención fue el tono azul pastel de su piel y el color blanco de su larga y ondulada melena…

Un segundo. El reconocía ese cabello. Se fijó más en las facciones de su cara, sus labios, su nariz, incluso los ojos que ella mantenía cerrados — ¿Ness?

—Su nombre código es Copycat. Es una cambia-formas. Fue contratada por los científicos de Arma-X para convencerte de unirte a su programa. –el hombre que lo detuvo momentos antes era quien hablaba. Su voz era imponente y seria. No añadió más información, como queriendo que él descubriera el resto solo.

—Uh… ¿Wade? ¿Qué paso? Estaba huyendo de ese barco cuando de pronto… -Distinguió el color de sus manos, de su cuerpo. Entendió que había perdido el disfraz — ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Esto no puede ser! –Rápidamente cambio su apariencia a la que Deadpool conocía. —E-ellos me hicieron algo.

—Nessa… ¿Trabajabas con ellos? Todo este tiempo… ¿Fue una mentira? –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, levantando la mirada al cielo.

—Fue así en un principio. Pero eres alguien bueno y noble Wade. No pude seguir con eso. Por eso me aparté de ellos… Pero ya era muy tarde. Tú habías aceptado. Te fuiste. ¡Tú me abandonaste! –para este punto se había puesto de pie y sujetaba al hombre de la parte pectoral de su pecho.

— ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡El plan era "curarme" y volver contigo! Pero cuando terminaron conmigo, cuando logré recuperarme de lo que me hicieron ya te tenían. ¿O fuiste con ellos por voluntad propia? –La apartó bruscamente — ¿Si quiera te llamas Vanessa?

—Escúchame Wade. Tú no conoces NADA sobre mí. No sabes el infierno que he enfrentado, lo que he tenido que hacer. Lo que viví junto a ti fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero no me voy a rebajar a "suplicarte" por esto.

— ¿Tú has vivido un infierno? ¡Mírame! –se quitó los restos de su máscara, dejando ver su piel llena de cicatrices. La chica respondió con una expresión de sorpresa y llevándose ambas manos a la boca —No sabes lo que es el dolor. Fui su conejillo de indias, un experimento que no pudieron controlar. ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que todo lo que hice, todo a lo que me sometí fue por tu engaño? –la miró titubear como dudando si hablar o no —Pero no es un engaño, porque "realmente te enamoraste de mi" ¿No? Pues dime, ¿Puedes seguir amando a un hombre que luce así? –la miró bajar la mirada sin atreverse a responder. —Eso creí… Solo vete ¿Quieres? Es lo mejor. Para los dos.

La chica siguió congelada en su lugar unos momentos, hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar — ¿No vas a matarme?

— ¿Y hacer que todo este lío para rescatarte haya sido en vano? No me gustaría saber que mi tiempo ha sido desperdiciado. Solo vete de una vez.

—Está bien. Me iré. Pero te juró que nos volveremos a encontrar Wilson. Es una promesa –se alejó sin voltear hacia tras. Sin despedirse.

Wade procesaba lo ocurrido, viéndola marchar sin atreverse a detenerla. Sabía que era lo mejor, para él. Para ella. Ella merecía más…

— ¿Y… te planeas quedarte ahí observando nuestra separación? ¿Para qué ha servido tu advertencia? –Se volteó hacia el hombre misterioso, que seguía quieto en su lugar, caminando hacia él para enfrentarlo — ¿Él futuro de quien salvaste con esto? ¿El de la tierra? ¿El del país? ¿El tuyo?

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del desconocido, mientras aprovecha que Deadpool había quedado frente a él para robarle un corto pero apasionado beso. —El nuestro.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta mientras el mismo brillo que la vez anterior surgía.

Deadpool quedo en estado de shock unos segundos solo atinando a decir — ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos te acabaré!

—Eso estoy esperando –y con eso último desapareció por completo.

Wade se quedó confundido. Pero todo había acabado. Eso solo significaba que…

Los créditos empezaron.

— ¡Este Ryan Reynolds se merece el Oscar! ¿Dolph Lundgren? ¡Pero ya es tan viejo!... ¡Aburrido! ¿En verdad se necesitan tantas personas para una película?... ¿Cuál de estos era el que iba por el café? ¡Necesito mi café! ¡Amo esta canción!... "Ningún animal fue herido en la filmación de esta película"… No… claro que no… ¡Weasel esconde la cabra! Finalmente ya se acaba esto… Oh cierto, la escena af-

Wade entraba a su departamento, donde Al le esperaba.

—Maldita sea Wade, ¿Dónde te habías metido?... ¿Sabes qué? No quiero ni saberlo. Te llegó un paquete. Lo tiré por ahí.

— ¿Paquete? –buscó en el desastre que era su sala hasta encontrar un sobre con un objeto pesado en su interior, un celular. Apenas lo sacó empezó a sonar, como si alguien supiera que lo habían tomado.

—Muy buenas tardes, Deadpool. Puede llamarme Señor Tolliver. Estoy muy interesado en sus servicios como asesino. En el sobre esta el nombre, la foto y la ubicación del blanco, si decide aceptar. Le pagaremos lo que usted decida.

Sacó la hoja con la información y sonrió al ver la foto. —Nathan Summers ¿Eh? Cuente conmigo.

Parece que su reencuentro sería más rápido de lo que creyó.

* * *

Bien, esto es lo que me desearía que pasara (aunque sea imposible :c)

Y basado en esta fic las 3 cosas que espero que SÍ pasen:

1\. Qué mencionen a Nathan Christopher Charles Dayspring Askani'son Summers aka. Cable. aka. Soldado X. aka. Priscilla. Una foto, una nota, algo como este after credits que invente(?) Solo quiero que lo mencionen /3

2\. Que muestren bien a Blind Al. No solo su relación idiota, sino esa relación Madre-hijo que han llegado a compartir en los cómics

3\. Que salga CopyCat como es en verdad. La sexy piel azul y ojos rojos.

Y eso. Gracias por leer~


End file.
